runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/Emosworld
If I do become an sysop/administrator, I agree that I will not abuse my deleting, rollback or banning powers, however, use them for good. I also understand that abusing my powers will result in a long ban. Hi, I'm Emosworld and some of you know me from the Dark RuneScape Wiki and the normal RuneScape Wiki. I'm a guy who loves creating fake stuff, but I'm not sure if people think my fake stuff are good, bad, shocking etc. However, I am sure that I have had experience as an administrator, as I am one on the RuneScape Wiki and the Dark RuneScape Wiki. I just want to be here because I love creating stories and editing wikis. 10:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape Fanon Statistics (Emosworld) # # Voting #'Support' FTR, I enjoy reading your articles Earthere 01:01, 14 October 2007 (UTC) #'Neutral' - You are definitely trustworthy of adminship, but you lack edits (but then again, most everyone here does). 05:32, 14 October 2007 (UTC) #'Support' More edits then almost everyone here, I believe. I also feel that more then one admin should run a wiki. TesFan 20:56, 14 October 2007 (UTC) #'Support' Has more edits than basically everyone on the wiki and is one of the most trustworthy #'Support' Definetly trustworthy. He does a good job as an admin for the other wikis why not this one? Sir Lenehan 06:35, 27 October 2007 (UTC) #'Comment' - Emosworld will most likely either receive adminship or rollback powers, but will not be granted them until more of the community votes. 16:16, 25 October 2007 (UTC) #'Comment' - Eh, that seems fair (responding to above post). 20:32, 25 October 2007 (UTC) #'Support' Lots of articles created, and more edits than most of us here. Arnie 08:39, 27 October 2007 (UTC) #'Comment' RE:#'Comment' - "Emosworld will most likely either receive adminship or rollback powers, but will not be granted them until more of the community votes.' 16:16, 25 October 2007 (UTC)" Uh 45.45% of the Wiki has voted Support if the active users count of 11 is right so nearly half have voted support the other half haven't voted other than you who voted neutral ' #'Changing to Support' - Gained quite a bit of edits since my previous vote, and sure is trustworthy. 01:19, 28 October 2007 (UTC) #'$upp0r+4g3' you deserve it, Elmo's World. 01:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) #'Support' Pretty large editcount for the amount of time this wiki has existed. 22:09, 29 October 2007 (UTC) #'Emosworld will become a Sysop unless a sudden horde of non-sockpuppet users come and oppose. The RfA will otherwise close on November 1st.' 22:39, 29 October 2007 (UTC) #'Comment' Ok - I'm fine with that! Emos Talk to me 07:01, 30 October 2007 (UTC) #'Comment' Darn, only a few more hours. In Australia it is already Nov 1st. 20:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Emosworld will momentarily be made into a sysop. 06:07, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Category:Requests for adminship